Florida Friends
by iheartcullens
Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Alice who are sisters move to Florida for their father's business, where they meet 3 brothers, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Everyone's human!
1. Meeting, Singing, and Pudding

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I don't own anything, so please don't sue**

**A/N: Okay, this is my 2nd fan fiction, and I would really appreciate if you wouldn't be mean about it. :) I'll try and update atleast 3 times a week, but I am going on vacation soon, so if I poof, that's why. P.S. Everyone's human!**

**Bella's POV**

"Come Alice, Rose! Hurry up! We're going to miss our first day at the loser school!" I shouted to my sisters. After they had shoved me into this skimpy outfit (If you could call it an outfit! More like a bikini!) and fixed my hair, make-up, etc.. they had started on their own. sigh They could really get boring with all of their stupid fashion stuff.

"We're coming!" Alice yelled as she and Rose ran down the staircase of our new Florida home. Our dad made us move here because of the so called 'good tax values' and the 'beautiful sceanary' and his stupid business. I'm happy he works, yeah, but, did we really have to move? Hmph. I hate moving.

"I just LOVE that we've moved!" Alice said to me and Rose.

"I'm happy too, but I miss BrentBear!" Rose cried, pouting about her ex. I didn't have a boyfriend in Pheonix, and didn't want one. To bad all of the ALL of the guys wanted my sisters and me as thier girlfriends. Grrr. I hate boys sometimes. I really wanted to get to school, to see if all of the kids were like they were in Pheonix.

"Let's go guys!" I shouted and we all cheered. We jumped into the shiny, red convertible, me in the drivers seat. Right when we pulled up into one of the school parking spots one of our favorite songs came on! We all started singing.

Bella: Applebottom Jeans [Jeans

Alice: Boots with the fur [with the fur

Rosalie: The whole club is looking at her!

All of us: She hit the flo[She hit the flo! Next thing you know [next thing you know!

Shawty got low and low and low and low and low!

We stopped singing when three guys came up to our car and started singing the second verse.

Edward: Baggy sweat pants

Jasper: Reeboks with the straps [with the straps

Emmett: She turned around and gave that booty a slap

All of us: She hit the flo[She hit the flo! Next thing you know [next thing you know!

Shawty got low and low and low and low and low!

I looked at the boys and then at my sisters. They had done the exact same thing,

"TC," Rosalie said. That was our way of saying, 'Text convo. Now.'. We texted for about a minute and a half, talking about if they were cute or not. We had decided who we like, me, the bronze-haired boy, Alice, the blond, tall one, and Rosalie, the big, burly one.

"What. The. Heck." I said when I remembered how they had just came up here and started singing. I blinked, remembering what _I _had just said. Oh. That's why they were staring. I smiled at them.

"I'm Bella. And these are my sister's Alice and Rosalie." When I finished speaking, I looked at my sisters. They were staring at the blond one and the big one, who were staring back. Ugh. Gross. I could see what was playing around in Rosalie's eyes and knew the fact that she and that guy were definetley going to be making out soon. Alice was smiling and giggling as she looked at the blond, who was smiling and giggling at her also. I was distracted from my sister's love lives when the buy I liked spoke.

"I'm Edward, and these two right here are Jasper and Emmett. We're brothers." I smiled at him and got out of the car with my sisters. Emmett picked up Rosalie and walked a way with her, while Jasper and Alice put their arms around each other. Edward and I walked, following our siblings, hand in hand. We walked around the gym building and saw Rosalie and Emmett kissing. I started to gag and tried to cover up my gagging with a cough, which made me choke! Right in front of Edward too! Atleast the two lovebirds broke apart. Rosalie looked at me with a look of humor on her face. What was so funny?

"Crap, Bella! Can you go anywhere without injuring your self in some way?" she asked, smirking. I stopped choking and gave her a **really **mean look.

"It's not my fault I'm so clumsy I'm handicapped. It's also not my fault that every place we move you find a new boyfriend to make out with everyday and make me gag!"

"You wouldn't understand what it's like having a boyfriend and why we do kiss because you've never had one!"

"Yes I have! Remember Kurt?"

"The idiot nerd?"

" Hey! He was nice!"

"Until he put pudding in my underpants and bra while I was in the shower so I would have to walk out of the bathroom, all the way down the hall, without them on. Now that was just pervy."

"I agree. He was an idiot." Rosalie and I had been to caught up in our discussion that we didn't notice Edward and Emmett staring at us like we were crazy. I smiled at Edward and gave him a hug.


	2. Oh No He Didn't!

**A.N.: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm so happy! Sorry for not updating for like, forever, but I promise I'll update more often. I'm looking for a beta, so tell me in a review or in a P.M. if you would like the job! **

**Oh, and to the people that asked about Rosalie and Emmett and their sudden liplock , I kinda skipped forward about 30 min. (they got to school early to get settled. Alice & Jasper went to go get their schedules and all) so, they got to know each other during that time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**BPOV**

Oh gosh, Edward was so amazing. I had only known him for a few minutes, but he was great! But I bet he already has a girlfriend thouh, and even if he didn't, he probably wouldn't like me. A girl can dream, right? The bell rang for lunch and I gathered my things and headed out the door.

As I stepped into the hallway, someone grabbed my shoulder, making me jump and scream. Oh gosh. That was embarrasing. Then I remembered the hand on my shoulder. Please don't be Edward. Please don't be Edward! I turned aroung and oh, guess who it is, it's Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he dropped to the ground and started picking up my books. I smiled. He was_ so _sweet.

"Yeah, I'm fine! So, what's up?" I asked as he handed me my books.

"Nothin' much," he said. We walked into the lunch room. Not three steps in, a blonde girl with weird, totally fake brownish/grey highlights runs up to Edward and smiles strangley at him. Was that supposed to be hot? It looked like she was trying to grimace with mashmallows on each side of her mouth.

"Hey Eddie! What's up baby?" She said right before she attacked his mouth. Oh, I was mad. He so lead me on! He better wait 'till Rose, Alice, and I were finished with them. We were pro playboy busters.

I looked around and found my sisters. They looked angry too. I marched over to them and sat down. We needed to lay out the game plan. My nostrils flared. I was mad, but I was hurt too. I really liked him.

"You too?" Alice asked. I nodded my head. Oh, those boys were going to pay...

**Alice POV**

Jasper was perfect. He would be an awesome boyfriend. I smiled. He was great. I heard te bell ring, so I got my stuff and headed out the door, only to see a dark-brown curly haired girl resting her head on his shoulder. What!? I walked up to him.

"Hello Jasper. Hope you're having fun there," I said, glaring at him. I stomped all the way to the cafeteria. I heard him shout after me, but I ignored him. Did he really think that I would forgive him after what I just saw? Probably. That pighead. He better be sorry.

At our old Pheonix school, my sisters and I had come up with these revenge plans, incase a boy ever cheated on us or hurted us. They always worked with those boys and I am absolutely sure that it will work with these guys. I sat down at the nearest empty table, stared at the wall, and waited for my sisters to come help me.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett was awesome. Strong and funny, too. My kind of guy. It was hard to find a guy that was almost good, and now that I had found a man that was triple good, I wasn't going to just not date him. I really liked him. He was sweet. I grinned as I thought of how he liked me too.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. These classroom chairs are horrible! I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. As if on cue, I heard a loud _BRING! _and I hopped out of my seat. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door only to come face-to-face with Emmett being hugged by another girl. I glared at him.

"Well, I've certainly gotten a good impression of this school, Emmett. Don't you think the people are so nice?" I asked stiffly. He looked at me wide eyed. I glared harder and walked all the way to the lunch room without looking back. I sat down next to Alice and we started planning our revenge.

**Edward POV**

Lauren had ruined all possible abilities of me and Bella getting together. I was so mad at her. I broke up with her two weeks ago yet she still thinks I like her. I'll bet she heard about me staring at Bella all through morning classed. Bella hated me now. I sat down at my table next to my brothers.

"I hate Lauren," I said.

"I hate Jessica," Jasper said. Jessica was Jasper's ex-girl. She was way to clingy, he said.

"I hate Lauren, too," Emmett said. Oh yes, Lauren was jealous of the girls. She should have had one of her friends go up to Emmett, but no, she just had to be Miss Obvious. Does she really think we are that stupid? Of course. I frowned and leaned forward. We needed to come up with a plan to get the girls back.


	3. Operation: Locker Combo

**A.N.: Oh My Gosh! Thank you guys ****so**** much for reading, reviewing, and being great fans! Thank you majorly!!! Keep it up! Feel free to P.M. me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**Bella POV**

It took all my might to keep from bursting out laughing at the plan my sisters and I made up. Those boys wouldn't know what had hit them. I giggled, recieving a glare from the teacher. I saw Edward looking at me all through class. If he thought I was just going to forgive him right away, then he was wrong. I looked up at the clock. 3..2..1..RING!

I grabbed my stuff and hurried out the door only to run into Edward. Oh great. I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my shoulder and made me face him. I attempted to pull free of his grasp but I didn't succeed.

"At least let me explain Bella," he said, while looking deeply in my eyes. I turned away before I could get lost in the endless pools of green. I tried to turn again but he wouldn't let go of my shoulder. I looked around the hallway for my sisters. I saw Alice and Rosalie talking by the waterfountain. If they would only look my way and come and help me. I heard Edward trying to gain my attention but I just ignored him. Finally Alice looked my way and saw that I needed help. She walked over to me, hit Edward's hand making him drop my shoulder and wince in pain, and started talking to me.

"Hey Bella, could you help me figure out this math problem? Thanks, let's go work on it somewhere not around Edward. Okay? Let's go!" she said in a really fake voice. I suppresed a giggle; Alice was a math queen. I think it came from adding up the prices of all her clothing items while she was shopping. We walked away from Edward and to Rose. If the boys were going to be following us around and trying to talk to us, we would majorly need to re-establish our plan. By the look on Alice and Rosalie's faces, we already had a new plan ready for action.

**Edward POV**

Bella was ignoring me. Ugh! I was so mad at Lauren for kissing me infront of Bella! I was so mad at myself for not pushing her off sooner and running after Bella quicker! I walked outside and onto the football field. I went over to where my brothers were practicing and joined them. They looked mad too. Most likely the same thing happened to them. I sure hoped that they had a plan on getting Bella, Rosalie, and Alice back because I sure didn't. I decided to ask them.

"Hey, do any of you guys have a plan on getting the girls back?"

"I do," Jasper said. "I think we should leave them notes in thier lockers signed 'Secret Admirer'. Then, after writing notes back and forth for a few days, we ask them to meet us somewhere, and while we're at the place, we explain to them what happened."

"Er-I've got a question," I said. They turned to look at me. "How are we supposed to get in their lockers?"

**Jasper POV**

I really hope we don't get caught breaking into their lockers. I wasn't sure who I was more afraid of getting busted by; the principal or the girls. My brothers and I walked toward the main office to complete the first part of the plan: getting the combinations. I walked in the small room and up to the secertary.

"Hey, my brothers and I left the notebook we have our locker combination numbers at my grandparent's house so I was wondering if you could tell me them."

"Yes, of course dearie, what are the locker numbers?" she asked, getting out her file.

"521, 524, 528." I got the numbers and left. The Emmett and Edward had already started working on their letters so I sat down and started working on mine.

_Dear Alice,_

_Even though I have not known you for very long, you amaze me. I love your preppy personalityand your stylish sense. I hope you like me the same way. You may wonder who I am, but don't fret, because I will reveal myself soon. _

_-Your Secret Admirer_


	4. Boy Busting

**A/N: I am finally updating! Sorry it's been so long, I've just been really busy. Remember, reviews make me write fasster, so please do review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**BPOV**

_Dear Bella,_

_Hi. You are probably wondering who wrote this to you, but don't worry; you'll find out soon. Don't be afraid, I'm not some crazy stalker. I love your blush, your clumsiness, and your laugh. Your smile brightens my day. I wish I could tell you who I was, but I can't. I can tell you about me though. I like sports, music, and medical things. I want to be a doctor when I get older. Tell me some things that you like. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirirer_

That's what the note in my locker read. I told Alice and Rosalie about it, and they too had secret admirirer notes. We were all really excited, but it was time to get down to business. Today was the day we had our first boy buster plan put in action. It was a great one.

I was counting down the seconds until class was over and we could go to lunch. My sisters and I wouldn't be going to the cafeteria though. 1...2...3...RING! I shot out of my seat and out the door as soon as the bell rang. Then I headed to the gym. My sisters were already there sitting on benches with the girl gym clothes. We had stumbled onto a supply closet where they kept the unused uniforms. We had grabbed three. Alice and Rose stood up and we all giggled. Then we headed into the boys locker room.

There were big stickers that had their names on football numbers on them, so we knew which locker theirs were. Alice had found all of the locker numbers on a sheet on coach's clipboard. Rosalie opened the lockers and we traded out their boy uniforms for girl ones. That way, they would be embarrased in front of a majority of the junior/senior class. And gossip traveled fast at this school, too. We shut the lockers looked at each other and grinned evily. Then we headed for lunch.

**EPOV**

When my brothers and I walked into the cafeteria, the girls weren't anywhere. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, that is. I really missed Bella. Jasper and Emmett missed her sisters, I could tell. But we were going to get them back. I was sure of it.

--

Jasper, Emmett, and I were getting worried. With fifteen minutes left in lunch, the girls still hadn't shown up. Finally, when my brothers and I had just about gone looking for them, they walked in the cafeteria. They sat down at an empty table and quickly ate their lunch. Then they stood up and headed to class. We got up too, and headed to class, also. But we had no idea on what was going to happen to us.


	5. The Plan in Action

**A.N. ****Sorry for taking so long to update. I know it's been forever! I've been having some internet problems, but I've got those sorted out. I'll try to update a lot more now! Also, I'll be updating Meeting Again next! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Rose P.O.V.**

Ugh. Why did boys have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just like you, and always be loyal to you? I mean, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have caused us so much trouble and we've only been here for like what, a day? We've been working our butts off trying to get back at them, because they messed up. But oh, we will get back at them. They're going to wish they had never led us on. They will be so embarrased. I laughed as I walked into the lunch room with my sisters. They were the best siblings I could ever ask for. Those two were always there for me, supporting me, making me crack up, twenty-four seven. I held my wrist up, and checked my watch. Only fifteen minutes left until we had to get to Gym. Gym, with the boys. I sniggered, and looked over to Bella and Alice. They were smirking, probably thinking about our plan to get back at those players too. I swung the paper bag that had my lunch in it like a purse, since I was currently lacking one. Everyone here was lacking a purse. I sighed, missing Florida. Our friends there would be astonished at the students' style. It wasn't that great. In fact, it was terrible. I hoped it didn't rub off on us. That would be horrible.

The three of us strutted up to an empty table and sat down there. We quickly pulled our lunches out of the bags. I had a turkey sandwich. Alice had a Caeser salad, and Bella had a ham and cheese sandwich. We basically shoved the food down our throats so we would have time to get to class. We did not want to miss what we, and the majority of the Junior and Senior class, was about to see. I quickly sipped from my water bottle, and looked over to the girls. They were finished, too. I pulled out my chair, stood up, and walked over to the trash cans with my sisters, where we threw away our lunch. Then we walked out of the lunch room doors and hurried off to the gym, giggling in anticipation the whole way.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

I stared at Rosalie as she and her sisters left the lunch room, laughing. I looked over at my brothers. Their gazes were fixed on the girls too. We heard the loud bell ring, alerting us that there was only five minutes left. We stood up, threw away our trash, and left for gym. I wondered what the girls were giggling about. Maybe it was the Secret Admirer notes? I hoped not. Our plan would have so backfired if they thought the notes, meant to be sweet, were a joke. That would stink. It was kinda girlish to be writing Secret Admirer notes, if any of the guys on the foot ball team ever heard about it, we would never hear the end of it. They would call us sissies. We would _never _live that down. I sighed, irritated, as I walked down the hall. What were we supposed to do? They wouldn't let us explain, and we weren't about to just let them go. THey seemed to be the perfect girls for us. Rosalie wouldn't put up with my crap, but she was amazing and funny at the same time. And Bella was sweet and caring to Edward, who was sometimes shy. Alice was always positive and energetic, which balanced perfectly with Jasper. We hadn't even known them that long, but I could already see the connections with all of us. If we didn't get them to forgive us, we could lose wonderful friendships and relationships.

Yeah, I know. I can be deep.

Jasper, Edward, and I walked into gym class. The girls weren't in there; I guessed they were changing. The three of us jogged over to the boy's locker room, and hurried to put our gym uniforms on. Hardly any guys were in there, most of them had already changed. I threw open my locker to find a gym uniform that was about twenty sizes too small. And it was a girls uniform too. What happened to my clothes?! Was this a joke? I turned to look at my brothers, and they were looking at me, their eyes widened. They looked a mixture of furious and horrified. Obviously, they thought that I, the prankster had done this. I shook my head.

"Dude, it wasn't me," I said nervously. Edward opened is mouth.

"Uh, I think I know what the girls were laughing about," he replied.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" I asked him. What _were _we supposed to do? Jasper walked over to the door.

"Uh, Coach? I think we've got a problem," he called out. Edward and I walked over too, and stuck our ears to the door, listening. We heard our gym teacher yell back to us, asking what was wrong.

"I think there was a little mix up with the uniforms.." I trailed off. I don't think he heard me right, because he told us to put them on and come out here, no exceptions. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no I will not. My brothers made a move for the uniforms, but they stopped when I shot them a look. Stop, they'll come in here in a minute, and see what the problem is. I told myself that over and over. They, would, right? i thought so.

"EMMETT, JASPER, AND EDWARD CULLEN, YOU BOYS GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT WITH YOUR GYM UNIFORMS ON, OR YOU THREE WILL BE OFF THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" Our coach threatened us. I looked at my brothers. They had ran over to the too-small uniforms and were attempting to put them on. I ran over to and started pulling mine on. No way was I getting kicked off the football team! Ugh, the thing was so tiny! I finally got it on. The elastic in the shorts was stretched to the limit. I tried to turn around and look at the size tag in the back of them. After lots of stretching and turning, and doing what I assumed looked like a dog chasing it's tail, I finally was able to read the tag. WOMEN'S XXS. That explained it. Ugh.

"YOU BOYS BETTER BE OUT OF THERE ON THE COUNT OF THREE, OR YOU ARE OFF THE TEAM," Coach yelled. We started running to the door, only thinking about the spots on the team, not about the uniforms. Not about how the uniforms looked on us, or how embarrasing it would be to be seen in the uniforms. "1...2... 3!"

We burst through the door, arriving in the gym, just as he called three. Jasper, Edward and I were so humiliated when we heard the laughs. The loud, taunting laughs. Our eyes looked over all of the amused faces. It was showing on all of the students, except three. Those three were wearing satisfied smiles. It was the three girls. Our girls.


	6. Alice's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sorry.**

**A.N.: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading! Keep it up! Also, reviews make me write faster. (:**

**Alice P.O.V.**

The girls and I walked down the hall way, giggling all of the way to the gym. Those boys were gonna get it. Oh, would they be embarrassed. No, more than embarrassed. _Humiliated._ In front of practically everyone. I grinned deviously. The students who didn't see it would here about it fast. I shook my head. Jasper and his idiot brothers would soon wish they had never led us on. They would wish they had never been born, after we were through with them. Oh, they will be _ruined _socially. I laughed.

Bella and Rosalie were chuckling also, I saw when I looked over to them. Bella, sort of had a worried look in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to hide something. I wondered what she wasn't telling us. We were sisters. We were best friends. We told each other everything. I sent the thought out of my head. She was probably just nervous that we might get caught. Bella always did worry and take caution about things, while Rose and I just jumped in. She always kept us down to earth when we needed it, too. And even if she was hiding something, she would definitely tell us later. She probably just didn't want anyone to over hear us or something. Like I said before, we told each other everything.

My sisters and I entered the gymnasium and hurried over to the girls' locker room together. We didn't want to run into any of the boys. I ran in first and shut the door behind them. We put our uniforms on as fast as we could. Then we peeked out the door to see if Edward, Jasper, and/or, Emmett were there. They were no where to be seen. I looked back at Bella and Rosalie, shooting them questioning looks. They shrugged, obviously as confused as I was. I shrugged back at them. I slowly opened the door, and we slinked out into the gym. We went over and stood by a large group of chatting girls. Lauren and Jessica, the girls who had been with the boys romantically, were with them. They scowled at us. Rosalie and I glared right back. I looked over my shoulder at Bella. She was looking at the door of the boys' locker room. So was Coach Mann, the gym teacher. I heard what sounded like Jasper yelling out to him. He was saying that there was a problem. Coach shouted back to them, asking what was wrong. I giggled and looked over to my sisters. Emmett replied this time, but no one could understand him. It was just a bunch of mush and mumbles. Bella cocked an eyebrow, and I tilted my head to the side, confused. I guessed he had been trying to explain about the uniforms. We shuffled forward a little bit. Coach was about to make a move to go in the locker room and see what was wrong, but I couldn't let him do that. That would totally ruin the plan. I quickly danced up to the gym teacher. I was standing on my toes to seem taller. He looked at me.

"Um, Coach? I think he was saying something about how he didn't want to come out here?" I told him. He huffed, and turned to me.

"Now why would he not want to do that?" he replied gruffly. I shot a horrified look to my sisters, who were mouthing words to me. What were they saying? They seriously needed to work on that.

"Um, I'm not sure. But I don't think laziness and lateness is something to tolerate on a football team," I said. He seemed to think about that for a moment. He looked back at the door, and then let out a breath. He then shouted at the boys, and threatened to kick them off the football team if they didn't get out here this instant. I grinned, and looked back at Bella and Rose. They're eyes widened with understanding. I nodded, and skipped back to them.

"We were wondering what you were doing!" Bella said, laughing quietly. Rosalie smiled at me, and shook her head.

"I didn't think that the plan was going to work. But it definitely is, now. The boys would never risk their position on the football team. In the short time I was actually talking to Emmett, he couldn't shut up about the sport!" Rose stated, exasperated.

"Thank you, Coach Mann," I replied coolly. My sisters looked at me. I stared back at them. Then, all of the sudden, we all broke down in a fit of giggles. We stepped up nearer to the door. The gym teacher threatened them again, this time counting to three. Right on three, the boys burst through the door. I couldn't help to start laughing again. It was hilarious.

The shorts were barely covering any of them. The elastic was stretched to its ultimate limit. It looked like it was about to break. The tee shirts weren't that much better, either. Emmett's had ripped slightly, and both Jasper and Edward's midriff's were showing. Which wasn't exactly a bad thing, I thought as I checked out Jasper's abs. He had a six pack! A flipping six pack! I took in a short breath, the mentally slapped myself. No Alice, no!

I looked over to Bella and Rose. They were cracking up, along with everyone else in the class. Including Coach Mann! My sister's looked back to me and I gave them a satisfied smile. They looked back to me, and shot me the same smile. Together, we turned and stared straight at the boys, grinning. I cocked my hip and put my hand on it when Jasper and the boys looked at me. Now they knew what happened when you messed with the Swan sisters.


End file.
